Downpour
by katesanders422
Summary: Scorpius loves the rain but his best friend Albus doesn't... at first. It turns out that he just needed someone to show him just how good it can be. Oneshot!


"Scorp, why are you out in the rain?" Albus asked his best friend, pulling his hood up higher over his head. The rain poured down and still Scorpius stood out on the open grounds by the lake, soaking wet. Scorpius turned to Albus and grinned widely, his ice white fringe falling into his eyes.

"What, you don't like a little rain?" he asked mockingly, spreading his arms wide. His white collared shirt was drenched and completely see though but he didn't seem to mind.

"It passed _a little rain _like an hour ago, mate," said Albus, "and you'll catch hypothermia if you don't come inside." Scorpius made a face strode over to where his best friend stood.

"You're no fun at all," he teased, grabbing Albus's Slytherin scarf and winding it through his fingers. "_And _you're out in the rain with me so that's somewhat hypocritical!"

Scorpius, still holding Albus's scarf, starting dancing around Albus and slowly winding his scarf around and around his neck. Albus tensed, not because of fear of suffocation but because Scorpius was twirling around very close to him. For 6 years since Albus and Scorpius had met, Albus has been harbouring secret feelings for his best friend but he's never been able to tell him. As far as he knows, Scorpius is not into blokes.

"Please can we just go inside," Albus whined as Scorpius made another pass with his scarf. Scorpius finally stopped prancing around and stopped in front of Albus.

"Common, dance with me!" he pleaded, grabbing Albus's arms and spinning him in an awkward circle. Albus resisted, mainly because he couldn't remember how to move his body as Scorpius was touching him.

"Scorp, no," said Albus trying to drag Scorpius to the castle. Scorpius just grinned and slid his hands down Albus's arms and grabbed his hands instead.

"Common!" he yelled, howling with laughter at the whole situation.

"Stop laughing, let's just go back to the castle," shouted Albus over the rain that had just picked up. He could feel the redness creeping up his cheeks at their handholding but he didn't let go.

"No, we're staying!" Scorpius shot back, laughing as he tried to drag Albus away from the castle.

"You're going to die of hypothermia!" Albus retorted.

"You're going to die alone and sad because you don't know how to have fun!" teased Scorpius.

"I know how to have fun but freezing in the rain isn't fun!"

"You don't know how to be impulsive and outgoing! Live a little!"

And then Albus just did it. He didn't know if it was because of what Scorpius had just said or because he just wanted him to shut up but he just closed the distance between them and kissed him right on the lips. They stood there in the rain, glued at the lips, for a moment before Albus broke the kiss and took a giant step back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, absolutely horrified at what he'd just done. "I don't know... why... what came over me. You were just talking and... being obnoxious..." He trailed off and looked carefully at his best friend, judging his expression.

"You just kissed me," Scorpius said slowly, his face unreadable.

"I'm sorry!" said Albus again, going redder than he had ever been in his life. "I just kind of thought..."

But what he thought Scorpius would never know because Scorpius crossed the distance between them and crushed his lips to his. Albus was too shocked at the beginning to respond but once he realized that he wasn't dreaming and that this was really happening he melted into Scorpius arms. Scorpius gently caressed Albus's face between his hands and Albus's hood fell down. In a matter of seconds his hair was soaked but he didn't seem to care. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius's slender waist and held him tightly.

When they finally broke apart, both boys were flushed and dripping wet but had identical grins on their faces.

"I take back what I said about being sorry for kissing you," breathed Albus, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. Scorpius just kept on grinning.

"Dance with me," he whispered excitedly, holding out his hand. Albus grabbed it and forgetting all he'd said about hypothermia, danced with his boyfriend in the rain.


End file.
